


And Warlock Makes Three

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: And they were godfathers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Love Warlock Dowling, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the Notapocalypse, life has been good for Crowley and Aziraphale. So of course, that's when Crowley's phone rings. Unexpected news from Harriet Dowling brings young Warlock back into their lives.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were godfathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686682
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Lost And Found Family





	And Warlock Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I adore Warlock and I adore the idea that after the apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale are still there for him. It doesn't really come up but I still tagged with the "asexual" tags and "chubby Aziraphale" tags because they're important to me and are always in the background, even if not explicitly stated, when I write Crowley and Aziraphale.

It was several months after the Notalypse and things had settled nicely for Crowley and Aziraphale. They’d moved in together following their trials with their respective sides. There hadn’t been a real discussion about it. Aziraphale simply began going home every night with Crowley, if Crowley didn’t just go upstairs to curl into the bed in the flat above the bookshop. They didn’t live in each other’s back pockets, they weren’t joined at the hip. But most of their days and nights were spent together. And it was good. They were happy. Nothing about their new lives needed to change, as far as Crowley was concerned. 

So, of course, that’s when Crowley’s phone rang with some unexpected news. 

“Anthony Crowley,” he answered. 

“Yes, Mr. Crowley. This is Harriet Dowling,” the voice on the other end stated. 

Crowley nearly dropped his phone. 

“Hello? Mr. Crowley?” the voice asked.

“Mrs. Dowling, how can I help you?” Crowley asked, trying to keep his voice indifferent. 

“I have to say, you’re a hard man to find. Or I suppose, Ms. Ashtoreth is difficult to find.”

Crowley’s hand began to shake but he tried to keep his voice steady as he slipped into Ms. Ashtoreth’s Scottish brogue. “Well, you’ve found me. What now?”

“I have a favor to ask. There was an accident. Warlock’s fine. Tadd… Tadd is in the hospital, back in the States. I need someone to take care of Warlock while I go see him. Normally, I would just take Warlock with me, but… given the severity of the accident, I want to go alone first, before I let Warlock see his father,” Harriet explained. 

“And what does that have to do with me?” Crowley asked, in his own accent again.

“There isn’t anyone I trust more with my son than his Nanny. Even if you aren’t Ms. Ashtoreth these days… Warlock needs you. Please.”

Crowley bit his lip as he thought about what to do. He should talk to Aziraphale first. But… he’d grown so fond of Warlock after all those years spent raising him. Even knowing he wasn’t the antichrist, Crowley still cared about him.

“I’ll watch him, Harriet. I promise,” Crowley said.

“Thank you.”

Harriet proceeded to let Crowley know about other details, such as Warlock’s schooling. Her flight wasn’t for another few hours and she needed to let Warlock know what was going on, so Crowley made plans to be at the Dowling residence in a little over an hour. Now all he had to do was talk to Aziraphale. He made his way to the bookshop, the Bentley doing most of the work, as Crowley’s mind circled round and round on what to say to Aziraphale. It had been one thing, raising who they thought was the antichrist under their old guises. It was a completely different boat to take care of the very human boy as themselves. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley called, walking into the bookshop. 

He went ahead and changed the sign to closed so no one would disturb them while they talked. As he suspected, Aziraphale was sitting in the backroom with a book. 

“Angel,” Crowley said, standing next to Aziraphale’s chair. 

“Oh, Crowley. I’m not late for lunch am I?” Aziraphale asked, looking up and setting his book aside.

“No, angel. Something has come up, that we need to discuss.”

Aziraphale’s face fell. “They’ve come for us, haven’t they?” 

Crowley quickly knelt in front of his angel, removing his sunglasses and holding Aziraphale’s hands. “No, angel, no. They haven’t. Something else has come up though.” He took a deep breath before beginning to explain the phone call with Harriet. 

“Crowley, you’re shaking,” Aziraphale said, squeezing Crowley’s hands once Crowley was done explaining. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Why ever would I be mad?”

“That I said yes without talking to you first.”

“Oh, Crowley, darling.” Aziraphale gently cupped Crowley’s cheek. “No. I would never be mad at you for that. It sounds like Mrs. Dowling requires our help and is entrusting us to take care of her son. Of course, we’re going to help young Warlock. I know how important he was, is, to you, dear.”

Crowley nodded and let himself relax, as he rested his head on Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. 

“Would you like me to go with you?” he asked.

“Please. I don’t know if Harriet knows about you, but I want her to know Warlock will be with us and that he’ll be safe.”

They sat for a few more minutes, Aziraphale helping to sooth Crowley from his anxious state. Finally, they decided it was time to head home to prepare for Warlock. They began work to miracle up a new bedroom for Warlock to stay in. It was another unspoken thing between Crowley and Aziraphale that with the boy staying with them, they would reside primarily at the Mayfair flat instead of in the one above the bookshop. It made the most sense, it had the most space and would be the best location to give for Warlock’s school. The room itself was designed to be somewhat similar to Warlock’s room at home. Crowley wanted the boy to be comfortable with them. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, dear. He’ll love it. Now, we should be heading out.”

Crowley nodded. They left the new bedroom and the rest of the flat to make their way to the Dowling residence. When Crowley pulled up in the Bentley, they were greeted by two very serious secret service agents who, after confirming who they were, allowed them inside. Another secret service agent led them inside to where Harriet was sitting in the living room, two suitcases waiting by the door. 

“Mr. Crowley,” she greeted. “Thank you, for coming. For doing this for me.”

“Of course, Mrs. Dowling.” Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “This is…”

“Mr. Fell. I know. The private investigator was very thorough. I wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t 100% sure that my son would be safe with you. Both of you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dowling,” Aziraphale said. “I promise you, young Warlock will be absolutely safe with us. And I am so sorry about Mr. Dowling.”

Harriet nodded. 

“Does Warlock know?” Crowley asked. “About us, I mean.”

Before Harriet could answer, a familiar voice called out from the stairs. 

“Mom, I’m all packed,” Warlock said, wheeling his suitcase into the room. 

He stopped when he spotted Crowley and Aziraphale. Barely a second passed before he dropped the suitcase and raced into Crowley’s arms.

“Nanny!” he said, hugging Crowley tightly. “You came back.”

“Of course I did,” Crowley replied, hugging Warlock in return. 

“Mom said you and Brother Francis had changed,” he said, glancing over at Aziraphale. “But you’re still you.”

Crowley stepped back and smiled at the young boy in front of him. “Of course. But there are some differences. Obviously.”

“I have a friend at school who is trans. She’s not old enough to transition yet, but she wants to one day. For now, she’s changed how she dresses and her name. She’s Susie now. I can call you something else if your name isn’t Ashtoreth anymore.”

“Well, if you want, you can keep calling me Nanny. But my name is Anthony Crowley. Either works.”

“Nanny Crowley.” Warlock seemed to think that name over before smiling. “I like it.”

“Me too.”

Finally, Warlock turned his attention to Aziraphale and hugged him as well.

“Have you changed your name, too, Brother Francis?” he asked.

“I go by Aziraphale these days,” the angel replied. 

“Aziraphale.” Warlock thought this name over, too, before giving another smile. “It fits you better than Francis.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I thought so, too.”

A secret service agent stepped forward to speak privately to Harriet who nodded.

“I need to go if I’m going to catch my plane,” she said. 

She stood as Warlock walked over to her and hugged her.

“Tell dad I love him,” Warlock said. 

“I will. And I’ll text and call when I can. Keep up on your schoolwork and behave. Please.”

“I’ll be good. I promise, mom.”

Harriet hugged Warlock a little more tightly before letting him go. She ran her hands over his head, through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Warlock.”

“I love you, too, mom.”

Harriet kissed his forehead one more time. She stood up and looked to Crowley and Aziraphale.

“Thank you, so much for watching him.”

“Of course,” Crowley said.

“Always,” Aziraphale added.

Harriet nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Warlock grabbed his suitcase and followed the adults to the door. Harriet gave him one last hug before watching him as he followed Crowley and Aziraphale out to the Bentley. Aziraphale was quick to ensure there were seat belts in the back seat, as no one had sat in the backseat since Anathema and she hadn’t bothered about the seat belts given everything else going on, but Warlock was a young boy who needed to be kept safe. Crowley held open the door and helped Warlock into the backseat and then loaded his suitcase in with him. Once they were all seat and buckled in, Crowley began the drive back to Mayfair. Even after they were far enough from the Dowling residence, he kept driving within the speed limit. He was nervous about being entrusted with Warlock and didn’t want to do anything to mess it up. 

After they arrived back at the flat, Crowley helped Warlock unload his suitcase and walked with him inside, Aziraphale following behind them. They continued to remain in silence until they reached the flat. 

“So, this is where we live. Your room is down the hall,” Crowley said, leading the young boy into the living room. 

Warlock dropped his suitcase handle and wrapped his arms around Crowley again as he began to cry.

“Is my dad going to be okay?” he asked, through his tears.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Warlock and held him tightly. He didn’t want to lie to the boy. 

“I don’t know,” he said.

Warlock nodded. He tucked his face against Crowley’s chest as Crowley rubbed his back.

“Whatever happens, we’ll be with you,” Aziraphale said.

Warlock nodded. 

“Let’s get you unpacked and situated, okay?”

“Okay.”

Warlock pulled away from Crowley and wiped at his face, using the sleeves of his shirt to wipe the tears away. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Crowley down the hall. Aziraphale went to the kitchen and began making up a cup of hot cocoa. Warlock smiled when he saw the bedroom. It wasn’t quite an exact replica of his bedroom at home, but there were many similar elements. Like the dinosaur lamp by his bed. Crowley hadn’t wanted to completely recreate the boy’s bedroom, but he wanted Warlock to feel at home with them and to know he was going to be protected and safe. Warlock set his suitcase on the bed and turned to face Crowley.

“I used to tell my friends you were my very own Mary Poppins, minus the fun magic. But there were things that I’ve never been able to explain,” he said, not quite looking at Crowley. 

Crowley had known, deep down, that this conversation was coming. He knelt so he could be eye level with Warlock and carefully removed his sunglasses. Warlock gasped but didn’t look or move away. 

“You are right, it wasn’t the fun kind of magic. The truth is… I’m a demon,” Crowley said. 

“And… and Aziraphale?” Warlock asked.

“An angel.”

Warlock seemed to consider this, eyebrows scrunched before he nodded. “That… actually makes a lot of sense. Well… some sense. Why were you two pretending to by my nanny and the gardener?”

“That is a little bit longer of a story. Unpack and I’ll make lunch and then we’ll tell you everything.”

“Okay.”

Crowley stood again and started to leave the room.

“Nanny?” Warlock called. 

Crowley turned back to him. 

“Thank you.”

Crowley nodded. He wasn’t sure Warlock would feel that way once he knew the truth, but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it. He left Warlock to unpack and went to join Aziraphale in the kitchen. He found the angel standing by the dining table, teacup in hand as he stared out the window. 

“Sorry,” Crowley said, as he watched Aziraphale sip at his tea. 

Crowley moved over to the fridge and pulled out supplies to make sandwiches. Seemed easy enough. There was a cup of hot cocoa for Warlock sitting on the counter, the few marshmallows Aziraphale had added not melting into the hot liquid, both contained with a miracle for when the boy finished his unpacking. 

“No, dear. He deserves to know the truth. We owe him that much,” Aziraphale replied, turning to face Crowley.

“Even if he hates us after?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t think he will. But if he does, yes. He’s still… our godson.”

Crowley smiled. “Yeah, I suppose he is. Which is what Harriet told the school. One of us should go with him tomorrow, at least to drop him off, check-in with them.”

“Yes. Probably a good idea. Maybe we’ll both go and then you can drop me at the bookshop.”

Crowley paused in his sandwich making, looked between himself and Aziraphale and began to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Aziraphale asked.

“Us.” He motioned to them and the kitchen. “This. How did we end up so domestic?” 

Aziraphale smiled. “I believe it’s because we had eleven years of practice.”

“Fair enough.”

Crowley finished making the sandwiches and set them on plates, taking one to Aziraphale and setting out the other for Warlock. The boy soon joined them, sitting at the dining table across from Aziraphale. Crowley took a few extra minutes to make himself a cup of coffee before moving to join them. They sat in silence for several tense minutes.

“So,” Crowley said, knowing he needed to be the one to start them off, “the reason Aziraphale and I were pretending to be your nanny and gardener for the last eleven years is…” He took a deep breath. “We thought you were the antichrist.”

“Oh…” Warlock set his half-eaten sandwich down on the plate and stared down at it. “So, all that stuff about ruling the world and loving all creatures, was you trying to train me as the antichrist?”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale who shrugged.

“Sort of. We were both trying to… influence you. When we thought you were the antichrist, we thought if we were each trying to influence you on both sides, good and evil, you’d end up sort of neutral. Neither good nor evil. And we could… avoid the whole end of the world mess,” Crowley explained.

“Okay. But I’m not the antichrist. And… the world isn’t ending?” Warlock asked.

“No, it isn’t. And no, you aren’t,” Aziraphale said. 

Warlock nodded. He picked up his sandwich and took a couple more bites. 

“So, why did you think I was the antichrist?” he asked, around a mouthful.

“Well…” Crowley frowned, trying to decide how best to explain the whole baby swap thing. “I was tasked with taking the baby antichrist to a Satanic Nunnery where the baby would be swapped with the baby of an American ambassador.”

Warlock frowned again. 

“There was a mix-up. Something happened and instead of the antichrist being swapped with the ambassador’s son, he was swapped with another couple’s child.” 

“So, what happened to their baby?”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale. 

“We don’t know. Crowley handed the antichrist baby off to one of the nuns and she claims she swapped that child for the ambassador’s son. We don’t know if she somehow swapped the antichrist child with their child and that was the end of it or if something else happened,” Aziraphale explained.

“What do you mean something else?” 

“Well, there is a chance that… you are actually the other couple’s biological son,” Crowley said. 

“So, my parents might not be my parents?” Warlock’s hands clenched into fists where they rested on the table. 

“They are your parents in that they raised you and they love you. We just don’t know if they’re your biological parents. Or what happened to the other baby.”

“The nuns wouldn’t have killed him. They probably placed him in another home. Some lovely couple who wanted to adopt a baby,” Crowley added. 

Warlock nodded, staring at his hands which were still clenched into fists. “Why didn’t the world end? What happened to the real antichrist?” 

“He decided not to destroy the world. He defied Heaven and Hell to save the world.”

Warlock nodded again and sniffled. 

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Crowley asked.

“Is that why you didn’t come back?” Warlock asked. “Because I wasn’t the antichrist?”

He looked up at Crowley, tears falling from his eyes. Crowley moved quickly from his seat to pull Warlock into his arms. 

“No, my darling boy, no. We thought you’d be better off without us. That’s why we stayed away. We thought we had ruined your childhood. We didn’t want to ruin your adolescence too.” Crowley held tightly to Warlock, as the boy cried against his shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.”

“Of course I wanted to see you again. You said my parents are my parents because they raised me and love me. But you both raised me and I thought…”

“We love you,” Crowley said, as Aziraphale moved to join them. 

The angel put his arms around both of them. “Yes, we do. Very much.”

Warlock reached a hand to hold onto Aziraphale, gripping tightly to his shirt. 

“And my birthday party? That was you, both of you, there?” he asked.

“Yes, yes it was. We were there to stop the Hellhound. And because we wanted to be there for you,” Aziraphale replied. 

Warlock nodded again. “Sorry I said you were rubbish. And threw cake in your face.”

“It’s quite all right. I’m far too out of practice.”

“You were never in practice, angel.”

“Oh, hush you.”

Warlock chuckled and sat up to face both of them. Crowley reached over and gently wiped the tears from his face. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Any other questions?” Aziraphale asked.

“Can I have a dog?” He looked between his two godfathers. “You said you were there to stop the Hellhound and that smelly man asked why I didn’t have a dog during dad’s business trip he dragged mom and me on. I know I’m not the antichrist, but… can I have one anyway?”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale. 

“We’ll have to talk to your parents about it,” he said.

“Okay.”

“Now, finish your lunch and then we’ll look over your schoolwork.”

“But Nanny…”

“No buts. Your schoolwork is very important. No godson of mine, antichrist or not, will slack off on his studies.”

Warlock grinned. Crowley and Aziraphale stood and Crowley grabbed their mugs to refill them while Aziraphale sat at the table again. After lunch, Warlock pulled out his homework and Crowley and Aziraphale sat with him, helping him go over the material. Afterward, they went to St. James Park for some ice cream and a fun afternoon out before returning home for dinner and some TV. There were be a few more adjustments to having an eleven year old boy living with them (Crowley was not looking forward to waking up early to take Warlock to school) but both angel and demon were happy to have Warlock back in their lives again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left it vague what happened exactly to Thaddeus Dowling, so you can decide for yourself if you want. Personally, I think it was a car accident, he'll live but maybe need like some physical therapy and maybe to even step down from his job and have to spend time at home with his family. I also left it out/vague if Crowley and Aziraphale are still in contact with Adam. Maybe I'll write a part two where Warlock and Adam get to meet. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
